Walk Me Down The Aisle
by Growing Up In Modern Day
Summary: "She could have asked any guy in this town to do it, but you're the one she wants. Step up and be the guy she needs" The wedding is in two weeks and it needs to be perfect after everything that's happened. The truth always comes out at weddings.


"Is he coming?" asked the 24 year old bride-to-be in standing in front of me. "Haley, is he coming?"

"Brooke, I'm sure he's just running late, you know Nate." Quinn James, my older sister, replied to Brooke Scott, the blushing bride-to-be and my best friend since childhood. Brooke and I had grown up as sisters, to the point that our families spent holidays together. Quinn was one of Brooke's bridesmaids, along with Peyton, Brooke's sister-in-law, and Alex, one of our best friends, and I was Brooke's maid of honor.

"I love you Quinn, but I want Haley's answer." Brooke replied impatiently. "Is Nate coming tonight? He'll be here right?"

Nathan Scott, one of Brooke's brothers, was as usual making his younger sister worry. This is a skill he's used his whole life on her and their brother Lucas, but mainly Brooke. The three of them have always been super close, the three of them against the world. Since Brooke was 15 years old, Luke was 18, and Nate was 17, her brothers were the only family she had, other than her Uncles Dan and Keith Scott and their families, but her brothers were her world.

Richard and Victoria Scott died in a car accident just a few days after Brooke and I started our sophomore year of high school. Out of the three kids, Brooke took it the hardest; she's always had the biggest heart out of her brothers and herself. Don't get me wrong, Lucas is the most caring guy I have ever met, but Brooke loved everyone unconditionally, even when they didn't deserve it. Case and point- Nathan, no matter what he did to anyone in the world, Brooke loved him with every morsel of her being. And for Nate, well Brooke was the only person in the world that he never let down.

"Haley, tell Brooke that Nate will be here!" Quinn demanded.

"For you Brooke, he'd move mountains to be here. He's probably just running late… as per usual." I said with a bitter tone.

For the first time this morning Brooke seemed to relax. Today might not be her wedding day, but for Brooke it's just as important. Today Brooke's family and Julian's, Brooke's fiancé, family would be meeting for the first time. Julian's parents, Paul and Sylvia, love Brooke as their daughter already; Paul was the one who set them up four years ago after Brooke interned for him in L.A. and Sylvia always wanted a daughter, so Brooke was the perfect solution.

The biggest concern for Brooke today, was the fact that for the first time Julian would be meeting Nate, the more protective of her two brothers. Lucas and Julian had become best friends over the years , in fact Lucas is one of Julian's groomsman. For Brooke, Julian meeting Nathan was the equivalent of meeting the father. Nathan has been living in San Diego for the past five years, he usually only comes home for the holidays, while Julian is in New York with his mother's family.

"Thank you Haley, I just want today go perfectly. You know how important Nathan is to me, Lucas and Julian are such good friends, and Clay and Julian are good friends, I just need Nathan to adore him." Quinn and I share a knowing look as Brooke goes on about her family.

"Brooke, can I ask you, why is it so important that Nathan adores Julian?" Millie Huxtable, Brooke's assistant and close friend, asked. Quinn, Alex, Peyton, and I took a deep breathe, we all knew, but we never said it aloud. I grabbed Brooke's hand, in hope to show her some support.

"Millie" Alex started, hoping that she could answer before Brooke broke down.

"Lexi, it's okay, I can answer it." Brooke squeezed my hand. "Nathan and Lucas are a lot alike, but Luke always was more like my mom. My mom and Lucas are both caring and compassionate people, they always know what to say to make me laugh and know when to cook the right food. But Nate, my hot shot, he's just like my dad. See my daddy, he always knew what to say to make me feel good about myself, make me relax, he was my rock. My dad was the person who always went out of his way to make my day better, and Nate is just like my dad." Brooke said with tears starting to run down her face. "After they died Nathan and Luke did everything to make me feel better, I knew it was hard for them and Lucas would sit there and let me cry, just being my shoulder. But Nathan, well Nathan did exactly what my dad would have done, he pushed and pushed until I would yell at him or talk about my parents." Brooke took a deep breathe. "Nathan is the exact replica of my dad."

All the girls in the room came up and hugged Brooke, this was the most Brooke had talked about her parents since she got engaged. I knew Millie felt bad about asking now, but I think this is what Brooke needed. We sat there like this for a few more minutes.

"I know I'm late, but is that a reason to cry?" The familiar voice rang through the room, Nathan always knew when to show up, and it was one of his better qualities.

"Nathan!" Brooke jumped up and ran to her older brother. Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at the reunion of brother and sister.

"Hey babe, I told you I would be here." He said as he kissed her hair. Brooke was about 8 inches shorter than her brother so he toward over her, looking at the two of them now, it was like looking at her parents ten years ago. "I know cookie, I missed you too."

I looked past Nathan and Brooke to see Lucas, Clay, and the cutest little boy you ever saw enter the room. Lucas and I shared a look; we both knew Brooke needed her raven haired brother more than ever during planning her wedding.

"Hey Brooke, do you think you could let go of our brother for a second and say hi to some other people?" Lucas said with a chuckle. With that said, Brooke and Nathan released each other; Brooke gave Luke the classic Scott smirk.

"AUNT BROOKE!" The blonde haired little boy yelled as he ran to his aunt.

"Hey handsome, I missed you the most." Brooke said as she picked up seven year-old Jamie Scott, Nathan's son.

*Nathan's P.O.V.*

I chuckled as I saw my son in his godmother's arms; Jamie always seemed more relaxed in Brooke's arms. He was now talking to Brooke and Lucas, my siblings always were the best with him.

"Brookie and Luke are going to make the best parents." I hear my sister-in-law Peyton say behind me.

"Hey Sawyer, you would know all about that wouldn't you?" I said as I gesture to her six month pregnant stomach. I lean in to hug her; it always amazed me how the dark and deadly princess is now standing in front of me in a yellow maternity sundress. "Pregnancy looks good on you babe."

"Damn straight." She laughs. "How are things with Lindsey?"

Lindsey Scott, Jamie's mother and my soon to be ex-wife, and the reason I rarely saw my sister. But no one knew we were getting divorced yet, I needed to talk to Brooke and Lucas before that got out. Naturally I wait until Brooke's wedding week to tell them that I am about to be a single father.

There was a time when I thought Lindsey and I were meant to be together forever. We met the summer before senior year after my parents died; we broke up when she moved to California halfway through senior year, she came back right before graduation, she was about five months pregnant at that time. She told me that if I wanted to be involved I could be but she was willing to do it without me. I convinced her to try with me, I went to UC California Berkeley with her and we got married when Jamie was three months old. We had a good marriage even though we had gotten married young, we generally loved each other, and then I found out Lindsey had cheated on me, I didn't want my son to grow up with parents who didn't love each other and I couldn't be with a woman who was unfaithful.

"We're okay, she's just really busy with work." I said hoping my sister-in-law would buy it and leave it alone.

"Is she coming here at all this week? You know Brooke and I love Lindsey." Peyton said. At one point when Brooke lived out in California Lindsey was her best friend. That's part of the reason I was dreading telling her that Lindsey and I were getting divorced.

"I don't know Pey, works really busy for her." I said and then I felt my phone vibrating. "And speak of the devil."

"Tell your wifey I say Hi and I hope she can get here, she's family."

I walk out into the hallway, dreading answering this call. I knew that everyone was going to ask where she is and if she was coming out. But I finally decided to answer the call.

"Hi Lindsey, what do you need?" I say gruffly

"Hi Nate, I was just calling to check on Jamie…and you." She said sadly. "Have you seen Brooke yet?" I hear the longing in her voice and I can understand, Brooke and Luke have been her family for the past 8 years and now they're gone.

"Jamie's good, he's currently wrapped in Brooke's arms." She chuckles and I can't help but follow suit.

"How's she doing? I know this day is a big day for her." Lindsey says caringly

"She's shed a few tears for mom and dad today. Have you talked to her recently?"

"She called me last night, she asked me to come down for this, but I didn't know what to say." I knew this was going to happen, part of me wanted her to come and we could be a family, but part of me hates her. "I told her that I was in Boston and I'd check my openings."

"Lindsey…" I started. I knew that no matter my answer, I would be doing something stupid.

"Yeah Nate?" She said questioningly.

"How soon can you get here?" I ask quickly.


End file.
